I am glad you're back, Nezumi
by Akiyama Shiori
Summary: After the fall of the wall, Nezumi and Shion separate. A year passed and Shion still can't get over Nezumi's departure, he doesn't know that Nezumi is feeling the same. When Nezumi finally accepts his feeling for Shion, he decides to go back to visit. They meet and no words are needed to describe their feeling, they could see it clearly in each other's eyes.


**Author's note: **Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfiction that I posted. I had the idea for this story for a long time, and I finally sat down and wrote it. I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. I also hope you'll enjoy reading! :D

I want to give a special thanks to **FandomDeluxe** for her suggestion and review. I just edited the story and I hope it will be easier to read like this. Thank you! :)

**'Inner speaking'**

**Warning: This is yaoi story, which means boyxboy. If you don't like, please don't read! **

**-Shiori **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or No.6, they belong to Atsuko Asano.**

**Shion's POV**

The wall has been broken. The wall that separated No.6 and West Block, Nezumi and me. We did it. Without Nezumi, Inukashi and Rikiga-san I wouldn't have made it, but thanks to everyone's help I accomplished my goal.

''She probably wanted you to see this'', I heard Nezumi say. ''Safu.''

I looked up at him and saw him smile.

''Mhm'', I smiled myself.

I should've died, I was shot, but Safu's, Elyurias', song saved me. As I watched the ruins of the wall, with the corner of my eye, I saw Nezumi start walking back. I thought that, once the wall was down, the gap between me and him will lessen, I thought that we will finally be able to get closer and stay together. But he's walking away, he's leaving me.

''Nezumi'', I turned around and called to him. He stopped and glanced back at me.

**'Don't go. Don't leave me. Stay.'**

I wanted to say, but I couldn't get the words out, I was just staring at him. I could feel the tears welling up and I shut my eyes closed. I didn't want to cry, I had to be strong. I felt the fingers lifting up my chin and soon after soft lips placing a gentle kiss upon my own. I wanted to kiss him more, but he pulled away. I looked up at him.

''This is a goodbye kiss?'', I asked him, though I already knew the answer.

He smiled at me. ''You'll be alright.''

I nodded my head.

**'I won't be alright, I will never be alright. How can I?'**

I didn't say that, I just watched him getting further and further away, until I could see him no more.

**Nezumi's POV**

We were standing on the hill, where Correctional facility once was, and looked at the remains of the wall. I could see happiness in his eyes, after all he did get where he wanted to be. Now he could go back to his mother and live a normal life, just like he did before I took him away. I saved him from being brought to Correctional facility and killed, but he was also endagered in the West Block. In No.6 he was protected, safe and in the West Block, you had to fight and be strong, and capable, even ready to kill someone else, if you wanted to survive. He was just not that type of person to live in a place like that. If it weren't for Safu, he'd be dead now, I'd be dead now, too.

''She probably wanted you to see this'', I said smiling.

''Mhm'', he looked at me and smiled.

Well, my job here is done. I am finally free. I turned around and started to walk back to the West Block. I had to pack my stuff and leave. I still don't know where, but I had to.

''Nezumi'', Shion called to me.

I stopped and looked back at him. He was watching me with such sadness in his eyes. It was like they were begging me not to go. He shut his eyes so I couldn't see the tears in them, but I did. I've seen them and something in me tightened. I don't want to see him cry, it makes all my feelings and emotions swirl up inside me and I just feel like a mess. I approached him, lifted his chin and planted a gentle kiss upon his lips. I was hoping that would stop him from crying, but at the same time, I wanted to feel his soft lips one more time. As he started to deepen the kiss, I pulled away. If I let that happen, it would be harder to leave.

''This is a goodbye kiss?'', he asked.

I didn't have to answer he already knew what I'd say. What a hypocrite I am. I told him before not to give me goodbye kisses and now I was doing the same thing.

''You'll be alright'', I told him and smiled.

He nodded his head, pulling a serious face, but I could see it clearly that he didn't think that. He is so easy to read. Before he could say anything else, I turned my back to him and walked away. I will miss him, but it's better this way.

**A year later...**

**Shion's POV**

I sat at the lab and tested out some samples of the plants, that we just planted. After the wall breakage, everything was destroyed, buildings, trees, flowers, stores. People from the West Block and No.6 couldn't accept each other right away, they couldn't trust each other. The ones that remained from the old No.6 were shocked to find out what was happening outside the wall, they knew nothing of it, just what they were told from the higher ups. I would end up just like them, if it weren't for Nezumi, who showed me what is really going on. I was glad to see them slowly starting to get along and helping to build the city up again, I was glad to see them working together and sharing experiences and knowledge. That was the point of pulling down the wall. We managed to repair most of the houses, stores and schools, we even managed to replant almost all of the trees there were and flowers. We did so much in this year, that passed, but there were still many more things that waited to be done.

''Well, the samples are great, we can make a medicines from this'', I said out loud.

''That is good to hear'', said my assistant and smiled at me. ''I think we should be heading home. It's really late.''

I looked at my watch and was shocked to see that it was already 11pm.

''I think you're right. Thank you for your hard work.'', I told her, as I was taking off my lab coat and walked out the door.

My house was just fifteen minutes away from my lab, so I always walked to work. I liked to take walks, especially after I was done with my job, it would always calm me down, the fresh night air. At the same time it made me sad, because I would remember the person, that meant the world to me, a person that is now miles away.

**'Where are you, Nezumi?'**

I cannot believe that a year had already passed since he departed. I haven't heard a word from him. And I missed him, I missed him so much. I wrapped myself in work, so I could forget, but at times like this I would always remember. When it would rain, I wished that he'd climb through my window, just like he did when we first met, and say, I'm home Shion. But that never happened and I doubt it will. I am slowly losing hope that I'll ever see him again. I entered the house quietly, I knew that mom was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. I tip toed upstairs to my room and threw myself on the bed.

''I am so exhausted'', I whispered.

I gathered enough strength to take off my clothes and I pulled the blanket all the way up to my chin. They said that tomorrow will be raining heavily and it's my day off, so I can sleep in and rest a little bit. It was harder and harder to keep my eyes open, but I knew that once I close them, I will dream of him. I didn't want to dream of him, I just wanted one night of good sleep. Before I drifted off, I promised to myself that I will forget about him. There's no use of remembering and having feelings for someone who left you, who will probably never come back and who probably doesn't remember you, is there?

**Nezumi's POV**

A years has passed since I set off to travel around. I had no idea were I was going, so I just wandered from place to place, from city to city. Even though I didn't have much money when I started my journey, I managed to find small jobs, so I always had enough to survive. I never stayed too long in one place, usually it was for a month or two, then I would keep going. The reason for my departure was to clear my head and feelings, that were so mixed up, and also to see some new places. I would lie if I said that I wasn't enjoying traveling, but all the time I felt like something was missing. Everytime I tried to figure out what was that missing piece, a picture of a certain white headed young man would pop up in front of my eyes, and everytime I tried my hardest to erase that picture from my mind. For some reason, it was painful to remember him. At the beginning, when I would come across something nice and pretty, I would turn around and say: ''Isn't it beautiful, Shion.'' But he wasn't there, I got so used to his company that I just couldn't fathom the fact that he wasn't with me. That scared me. Usually, I wouldn't care, but why is with him different? Is that what they call love? I knew that I cared for him, even though I never told him that, but do I care to that extent that it turned to love? I remembered the moment he was shot and how frightened I was. I remembered him lying dead on the concrete floor, how I thought that there was no meaning for me to live anymore. He died, because I was incapable of protecting him. I lied there beside him and waited for the buidling to crumble on us and kill me to. But then, his friend Safu appeared and saved him. At that time I was grateful to her, but I also decided, that it would do him no good to stay by his side.

''I wonder what it looks like in No.6 now'', I said aloud.

It's probably all rebuilt now.

**'Maybe I should go and see for myself. Then I** **also get to see him.'**

Who am I kidding? I miss him. I don't want to see the city, I want to see him. That's a bad idea. Do I even have the right to come back, after I left just like that and hurting him? I guess it would be okay, if I don't let him to see me. I counted all the money I had left.

''I hope this will be enough for the ticket.''

**Shion's POV**

Few days have passed since the storm. It was an understatement to say it will only rain heavily. Such a storm occurred, that no one was able to get outside their houses for three days. It did rain afterwords, but at least the wind calmed down and I could go to work. It was sad to see all the flowers and trees, that we worked so hard to replant, ripped from the ground and ruined. But what can you do, you can't go against the nature. Now, after more then a week, great work awaits for us, since we'll have to start replanting again.

''Shion!'', my assistant called to me. ''Look how much work we've done. Everyone came here really early and started working.''

I was confused and happy at the same time.

''Why didn't you tell me that you'll start early, I would've come?'', I asked her.

''Well, you've been working so hard since the beginning and you've done so much for us. We wanted you to relax for a while and show you how much we appreciate your help, by doing this.'', she smiled widely.

I didn't know what to say. I was surprised and happy, and I certainly wasn't expecting it.

''Thank you'', I said. ''But please call me the next time you decide to have an early start.''

''Okay.'', she responded and ran to the group of people who were replanting flowers.I joined them and we kept working until everything was just like before the storm. It was already late when we finished. I was so proud of them, how much we managed to do in a day. Almost half of it was done.

**'If we work like we did today, we might finish it 'till tomorrow night.'**

I set off to go home, but instead of the usual route, I took the longer one. I wanted to enjoy the night air a little bit more. If you take a really deep breath, you could still smell the residue of the rain. I liked that. As I kept walking towards my house, I had a feeling that someone was following me, that someone was watching me. I could feel someone there, but I couldn't posibly now who it was. Maybe the kids are playing hide and seek. Yeah, right, like there would be any kids at this hour, it's 10pm. Who would let their kids wander around at this time?

''I am being paranoid.'' I said.

''That's a surprise, Your majesty. You were always so carefree, why paranoid now?''

That voice. It can't be, I am imagining things, because I think about him too much. Then he walked out of the shadows and I was sure that I wasn't imagining anything. He was standing in front of me, he was real and he was really here.

**Nezumi's POV**

I arrived at the No.6 at noon and I was shocked to see what became of the city. Almost all of it was rebuilt and was more beautiful than before. On my way here, the huge storm occurred, I guess it happened here too, since there were some trees ripped from the ground. I decided to walk around and see what the rest of the city looks like. I was impressed. The houses were small, but beautiful, there were also a lot of plants around, that made it all look brighter and fresher. I really liked the way it was now. After a while of wandering, I came across the group of people, who were working to put flowers into its places. Very fastly I caught the sight of messy white hair, that stood out from the rest. He was kneeling on the ground and digging holes, where they later put the flowers in. He had a smile on his face and was happily chatting with a brunette, that was also kneeling beside him.  
I felt something tightening in my chest. They seemed like they knew each other well and they definitely enjoyed each other's company. Why is that bothering me so much? I am jealous, I can't believe I'm actually jealous. I started laughing at myself.

**'What did I expect? That he will wait for** **me? Did I really believe him, when he said that I am the most important person to him, that he doesn't want to lose? For God's sake, I am the one who left, I am the one who never even sent a letter to him, to let him know I'm fine, that I do remember him. I have no right to complain.**'

I sighed heavily. This is so exhausting, this feelings. If I stay here longer, he will see me and that's not what I want. I am going to wander around until he's done with work, and then I'll follow him to his house. I almost lost hope that they'll finish today, when I heard him yell thanks to others for their hard work. I walked quietly, a little behind him, in the shadows of the trees and building. I heard him inhale deeply, and then exhale slowly. After a while, he probably noticed that someone was following him, because his shoulders tensed up. He stopped for a moment and looked around, searching for a stalker.

''I am being paranoid'', I heard him say.

''That's a surprise, Your majesty. You were always so carefree, why paranoid now?'' I said before I could even think.

**'What the hell am I doing? I was supposed to stay hidden.'**

He was so shocked, that he stood still like a rock.

**'I might as well come out, now that he knows I'm here.'**

I walked out of the shadows and stood in front of him. He was still in the state of shock, but his eyes lightened up and the tears started streaming down his face. Now I was shocked. I wasn't expecting him to burst into tears, I was expecting him to be angry, to yell and tell me to go and never come back. Suddenly, he crossed the small distance between us and wrapped his arms around me.

''You idiot!'', he squeezed me tightly. ''Why... Why did it take you a year to come back?!'' he shouted. He started to cry harder and I could feel him trembling.

**'What** **have I done?**'

''Oi, Shion'', I called to him. I wrapped my arms around him as well and buried my face into his hair.

**'I am so selfish. I don't deserve him.'** I knew that, but still I couldn't let go of him.

''Please, Shion, stop crying. I don't like to see you cry and I don't deserve it.'', I murmurred into his hair.

''You're right, you don't deserve it.'', he said between his sobs. I could feel that he stopped shaking as soon as I embraced him.

''I am so happy that you're here. But I can't stop crying.'' he lifted his head and looked at me. A smile appeared on his face.

''Now that suites you best.'', I returned the smile.

I brought my face closer to his and kissed him. This time, it was not a goodbye kiss and I didn't pull away when he squeezed me even tighter and deepened the kiss. I returned the favor as passionately. I bit his lower lip gentlely, inserting my tongue in his mouth. I loved the feeling of his lips, his tongue, his body against mine and I wanted to feel more of it. We ran out of oxygen and had to pull away.

''Nezumi, come with me, to my house.'', he said panting.

''I must admit, you're very straight forward, Your majesty. I didn't know you wanted me that much.'', I teased him.

''T-t-that's not what I meant'', he blushed madly. ''Stop teasing me!''

''As you wish. Let's go.'', I offered him a hand and he took it, leading us to his house.

**Shion's POV**

We entered the house really quietly and went upstairs to my room. I made sure to lock the door behind us. I was still in shock. Nezumi was finally here and we kissed for real this time. I felt my face heat up, as I remember the kiss. When I turned around and looked at Nezumi, he was sitting on the bed half naked and he was just about to take off his pants.

''What?''

''I'll give you a shirt and shorts. They might be a little bit tighter for you, but that's what I got.'', I told him and went to the closet to find clothes for him.

''It's okay, Shion. I don't need them.'', he told me and as he went under the covers.

''But the nights are cold and the mornings. I don't want you to catch the cold.''

''I won't. Now stop talking and come here.'', he said, lifting the covers and tapping the place where I was supposed to lay down.

I undressed quickly and lied down beside him. I really missed this.

''You know, I just decided to forget you and move on. Then you just appeared out of the blue and everything came back to me.'', I started talking.

I looked him straight in the eyes.

''You are planning to go away again?'', I asked him.

He didn't answer right away, he just stared at me.

''No, I won't go away again.'', he stated.

''You are lying, Nezumi.''

''I was planning to, but I won't. I promise.'', he was serious when he said it, but I was still unsure.

''I will kill you, if you're lying.'', I treatened him and snuggled closer to him.

''I missed you, while I was away. I felt incomplete. I was supressing it all that time, but I just couldn't anymore, so I gave in and came back. It wasn't my intention to talk to you or approach you, I just wanted to watch you from a far.'', he ran his fingers through my hair and kept talking.

''I guess I failed.'', he laughed.

''I am glad you failed.'', I told him and sat up.

''I am also glad that you finally confessed to me.'' I grinned at him.

Nezumi blushed. This was the first time I've ever seen Nezumi blush.

''You are blushing, Nezumi.'', I laughed.

''Shut up'', he said and turned his back to me.

''Don't be mean, Nezumi.'', I lied back down and embraced him from behind.

''You're the one who's being mean, Shion.'', I could hear in his voice that he was embarressed, but not angry.

''I love you, Nezumi. I'm glad to have you back.'', I whispered and kissed the back of his neck.

He turned around so he was looking at me. Then he kissed me softly on the lips and pulled me closer to him.

''Me, too.'' I heard him say, before I fell asleep.

**End note: **Please, review. I would like to hear your opinion on the story, so I can get better. :)

-**Shiori**


End file.
